True Feelings
by ArtisticAngel09
Summary: With their friends wedding fast approaching, there is one question on everyone's mind; who's your plus one? Levy doesn't take the time to even date, let alone be in a relationship and Gajeel just doesn't feel the need to. Yet, when the two decide to go together as "friends", feelings change during the week long trip in Hawaii. GaLe, Gruvia, Nalu and many more! (AU Fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I have the writing bug right now. I know I have a few stories I am working on, but came up with a really good idea for a story. I hope you all enjoy, please let me know what you think. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

Levy stirred cream into her coffee; adding a spoonful of sugar. She was the first one at the table, like usual; left waiting for her friends to arrive. They were all meeting to discuss future wedding plans for Mirajane and Laxus's wedding coming up. Levy sighed, taking a sip from her mug; when she heard familiar voices drawing closer. Levy picked up her head from her mug and saw Lucy, Mirajane, Erza and Juvia take their seats at the café table.

"Levy!" Lucy said, hugging her as she sat down next to her.

"Hi." Levy said, smiling at Lucy and then looking to the others.

"Levy, I'm so sorry we're late. I ended up getting held up…with something." Mirajane said, blushing shortly after.

"Yeah, we were left waiting in the car for Mira to get done 'assisting' Laxus with something rather personal…" Erza said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh..oh!" Levy said, realizing what they were all talking about.

"What?!" Mira blushed, taking a sip of water.

"So." Lucy said, looking at Mira; trying to divert the conversation. "What else do you have left on your wedding agenda?"

Mira tilted her head for a minute, thinking about all the things she had already covered.

"Well, let's see…we got all the dresses ordered, cake is ordered as well. I guess I'm just waiting on the RSVP's." Mira smiled.

"Well count me and Natsu in for sure!" Lucy said, raising her hand like a little school girl.

"Speaking of, when are you and Natsu gonna…yeah know…tie the knot?" Mira said, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously.

Lucy's face turned a bright red, turning her attention to her menu; acting as if it were a shield to Mira's gaze.

"I, well…umm…" Lucy babbled about, not being able to find the right words.

Levy giggled and looked at her friend; baffled by it all.

"Just wondering…" Mira said, giggling at Lucy's reaction.

"Well we just moved in together, I don't think wedding plans are in the near future quite yet. I mean, what if he has a bad habit that I don't know of yet?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, Natsu alone can be a handful; weird habits aside." Erza chuckled. "You are officially stuck with him, whether he drools in his sleep or not."

"Yeah, I guess your right…" Lucy sighed; closing her menu. "He is really good in bed!"

The rest of them all rolled their eyes and looked down at their menus.

"Wow!" Erza said.

"TMI!" Mira exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Levy said.

"Even Juvia doesn't need to know this…" Juvia sighed.

"Anyways…" Erza closed her menu. "Jellal and I will be there, of course."

Mira smiled.

"Juvia will as well…I'm still afraid to ask Gray to accompany me though…" Juvia blushed.

"Oh just ask him already!" Erza exclaimed. "We all know he likes you…you both are just too stubborn to face the music."

Juvia blushed.

"I'll be there too." Levy said. "I got the whole week off, it's in Hawaii right?"

Yeah!" Mira smiled, looking at all her friends. "So…who is your plus one?!"

Levy wiggled in her seat, feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Well…no one…just me!" Levy said, preparing herself for their dozen questions to follow.

They all looked shocked, yet at the same time familiar with this problem that Levy had; no dating life.

"What?" Levy questioned, she didn't see a problem with what she had said.

"Well it's just that…well, we worry about you." Mira looked at her concerned.

"Why?!" Levy said. "I'm perfectly fine!" Levy crossed her arms.

As if on que, the waiter came over to take their orders; looking a little nervous as he had just interrupted some serious girl talk.

"Can I take your orders?" The waiter said, somewhat hesitant.

"Yes!" Levy exclaimed. "Perfect timing!" She was relieved to have at least a few minutes away from her friend's gazes.

* * *

"So, getting cold feet yet?!" Gajeel snickered; looking at Laxus at the opposite end of his office.

Gajeel Redfox was a very busy man, yet found the time to as they say "shoot the shit" with his buddies; especially if one was about to take that "plunge" called marriage.

"Nope, don't think I will be." Laxus said, reclining himself back in the office chair.

"Alright…if you say so…" Gajeel sighed, looking out of his office window.

"Yeah know, you still haven't told me if you have a plus one yet…" Laxus inquired.

Gajeel gulped and turned to face his friend, the reason why he hadn't RSVP'd yet was because he just didn't even want to tell him he would be attending his friend's wedding alone; solo.

"Yeah, well you know I'll be there…just to give you shit. Gihi." Gajeel snickered.

"You don't have a date do you?" Laxus hit the nail on the head.

"Nope!" Gajeel deadpanned.

Laxus rolled his eyes.

Gajeel knew the lecture was coming, frankly he had heard it all before. The whole "You're not getting any younger" and the "You can't stay single forever" lines permanently burned into his brain.

"Don't even start!" Gajeel lifted his hand in objection, not mentally ready for the "man to man" conversation they were about to have; whether Gajeel wanted to or not.

"Gajeel…" Laxus said, leaning forward in his seat. "Isn't it time you started thinking about, well you know; settling down?"

Gajeel scoffed, and looked up at his office ceiling.

"No!" Was all he could answer with.

"Seriously?"" Laxus leaned back in his seat; take a breath of frustration.

"What?" Gajeel shrugged his shoulders.

It wasn't like Gajeel was living the lonely life of a bachelor; he got occasional visits from female "friends". He was a busy man after all, at the young age of 21 he started up a welding company; specializing in building the frames and structures for skyscrapers. Needless to say he had become very successful only 2 years later; earning him his own multimillion dollar company "Iron Dragon Designs". Now at the age of 28;he was now in charge of at least 100 employees with at least ten new proposal's a day that he had to work on. He liked being the president of his company; working the office life. Besides; woman always liked a man in a suit.

"Gajeel!" Laxus snapped his fingers at him. "I'm being serious over here!"

"Yeah, I know…" Gajeel waived his hand to the side. "Oh would you look at the time…I have that thing…to attend." Gajeel looked at his watch. "Darn…"

"Laxus rolled his eyes at his friend's pitiful attempt to lie to him.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone for now…" Laxus stood up from his seat. "You better show up to my wedding with a woman on your arm." Laxus waived good bye before walking out of Gajeel's office.

Gajeel leaned back in his chair, sighing in relief.

"Well, dodged the conversation this time…" Gajeel turned his chair to his intercom. "Lisanna, cancel all future meetings on my agenda today."

"Yes sir!" Lisanna chimed on the other end of the speaker.

Gajeel stood up from his desk and grabbed his gym bag he always had stashed away in his office; the gym was just what he needed.

* * *

Levy sighed, as she walked home from the café; alone. She had dodged the "dating" conversation by the skin of her teeth; just barely. She honestly didn't see what the big deal would be if she were to attend her friend's wedding alone; personally she was looking quite forward to it. Levy had yet to take a decent vacation in the past 2 years of her working for this high ranking accounting company Makarov and Associates; located in the Fairy Tail district of Magnolia. She was the head accountant, with the brains to prove it; yet a week in Hawaii was just what she needed. Levy felt her cellphone vibrate in her purse, she dug for it and rolled her eyes when she saw who was calling; her mother.

Levy sighed, knowing what this conversation might entail.

"Hi mom…" Levy spoke into the phone. "How are you?" Levy smiled warily as she continued to walk home; only a block left.

"Hi honey!" Her mother shouted on the other end. "So, I talked to Lucy…"

Levy lifted the phone from her ear.

"Oh yeah? About what?" Levy said, already knowing it probably had something to do with what her friends were trying to discuss with her earlier.

"Well…you know I love you and am only looking out for you right?" Her mother said rather rapidly.

"Yes…I love you too." Levy said, wondering what her mother was trying to say.

"Well, I'm worried about you…" Her mother said. "I just, well….I would like to have grandchildren one day is all…."

"MOM?!" Levy shrieked. "Really?!"

"What?" Her mother said. "It's just, well…your already 25…you haven't even gone on a single date in over 2 years…"

"I've been busy!" Levy protested. "I don't have time to date…"

"Honey, I know…I just don't want you to be alone for the rest of your life is all." Her mother sighed. "I worry about you being all alone in that penthouse by yourself, a strapping young man might do you some good."

Levy rolled her eyes, looking for her keys; balancing her cell phone on her shoulder.

"Mom, I'm fine I promise…we have security 24/7 where I live." Levy said, walking into the lobby of her complex.

"I know, I just think you might be working too much and not really enjoying your life…" Her mother sounded worried.

"Mom, don't worry I'll be fine." Levy tried to ease her mother's worry, but from the sound of her mother clashing pots and pans in the background; it didn't seem to be working.

"Well, I know some men that would love to meet you…I can always…" Her mother was interrupted by Levy sighing loudly.

"Mom, I don't think I can handle another one of your blind dates…" Levy spoke calmly, even though inside she was rethinking the countless times her mother had set her up on embarrassing dates. "Look, I'll try to go out more ok?"

"Ok…" Her mother sighed. "I love you!"

"Love you too mom, tell dad I love him too." Levy said, then hanging up the phone.

She had made it up to her penthouse door when her phone rang again; looking at it she giggled.

"Yes?" Levy said, sounding exhausted with all the talk of dating she had been having.

"You sound like you need a beer and a big basket of chicken wings…meet me in 15." Gajeel said.

"Sounds great!" Levy said, hanging up the brief phone call.

Levy changed into something more casual and walked out into the busy streets of Magnolia once again. She definitely needed to vent her frustration out to the one person who wouldn't try to shove anything down her throat; her best guy friend Gajeel Redfox. After all, going to the local sports bar was a traditional they had started years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am enjoying writing this story, thought I would post another chapter. I hope you all enjoy, decided to make it a funny one. The reviews are amazing!**

"Hey, Laxus!" Natsu shouted, not taking his eyes off of the football game. "Don't forget the chips!"

"Yeah yeah...just hold on a sec!" Laxus shouted back, carrying a beer in each hand; setting them down on his coffee table.

"Nice!" Natsu gleamed, picking up the glass; taking a few gulps from the amber colored liquid.

Laxus plopped down on the couch, grabbing his beer and following suit by taking a few gulps. "Man I sure needed this!" Laxus sighed, his conversation with Gajeel had worn him out more than anything; that man sure was stubborn.

"That bad?" Natsu tilted his head to look at his friend, then turning to look at the score. "Come on! That was a fumble!" Natsu took another sip from his beer, hoping it would calm his annoyance from the game. "I'm all fired up now!"

"Hey, last time you got fired up was at our engagement party and you decided to set my couch on fire!" Mira said, walking in carrying a bowl of chips; Lucy followed behind her holding two glasses of wine. "I just bought the one you're sitting on now and I am quite fond of it…" Mira giggled at the end, never being able to stay stern for long.

"Yes Ma'am!" Natsu stood up; standing to attention. "Sorry about that by the way…" Natsu rubbed the back of his head before sitting back down to watch the rest of the football game.

Laxus rolled his eyes at his pink haired friend, he could sure be a hot head sometimes; yet would be there if you needed him.

"Well, with that being said; enjoy the game!" Mira kissed Laxus on the cheek, then sashayed outside to the back porch.

"Be good!" Lucy kissed the top of Natsu's head and walked outside to accompany her friend.

"Man, I am one lucky son of a bitch!" Laxus said, admiring the nice picture of his fiancés behind.

"We both are!" Natsu inquired, smiling.

Laxus leaned back in his new, un-burnt; tan couch.

"So…you talk with Gajeel?" Natsu asked.

Laxus took a deep breath before going into detail of his friend's lonely life.

"Yep!" Laxus sighed. "Just like last time, got nowhere with the conversation."

"Well I don't know what to tell ya…" Natsu shrugged his shoulders, sure Gajeel was his friend; but he gave up on his relationship status a long time ago. "He just prefers to be alone I guess, don't push him into finding someone; it'll just piss him off." Natsu sighed. "Remember when you set him up on that blind date with that chick you worked with?"

"Don't remind me…" Laxus took a sip of his beer. "I didn't know she would steal his car…"

Natsu started to laugh hysterically.

"Yeah I know, it was kind of funny though." Natsu threw his head back, laughing. "It's just…I mean, imagine him running after his own car…in his boxers!"

Laxus rolled his eyes, trying not to let a light chuckle escape his lips.

"I told him he better show up to the wedding with a woman on his arm though…" Laxus said, noticing Natsu abruptly stop laughing.

"Well, I'm sure he'll find someone to keep him company in Hawaii for a week." Natsu said, turning his attention back to the TV as the game appeared.

"Yeah, I hope so…" Laxus said, turning his full attention to the game.

* * *

"I thought Levy was going to stop by tonight." Mira said, sipping her glass of wine.

"Yeah, she called earlier and said she was going to go out for a beer instead." Lucy sighed.

"Oh, a date?!" Mira chimed, feeling excitement for her friend.

"Nope, just Gajeel…" Lucy said, taking a sip of wine.

"Oh…I wish they would just hook up already." Mira said, looking out into her backyard. "I mean, every time they are together there is so much sexual tension…it's ridiculous." Mira sighed.

"Yeah, but they are both oblivious to it." Lucy said. "Levy tells me that they are 'just friends'." Lucy used her fingers as quotation marks.

"Well maybe all they need is a little push?" Mira smiled mischievously.

"Don't be getting any crazy ideas over there…" Lucy said.

"Fine…" Mira said with a pouty expression on her face.

* * *

"Hey, last time I checked you don't have the most fabulous track record with woman Mr. Redfox!" Levy said pointing her finger at Gajeel, trying not to chuckle.

"Ouch, that hurts." Gajeel placed his hand over his heart, acting like it ached.

"Oh you'll recover!" Levy rolled her eyes, grabbing another chicken wing and dipping it into a cup of blue cheese. "But seriously….what was that red heads name from when we all went out to watch that football game last month?"

"Oh Brandy, she wasn't bad…nice ass!" Gajeel smiled.

"Gajeel…her 'ass' was probably the only nice part about her…" Levy sighed.

"What? You guys seemed to get along." Gajeel shrugged his shoulders. "That was until she ran out of the bar saying that you poured beer down her shirt…"

"She deserved it!" Levy crossed her arms over her chest.

Gajeel started to laugh.

"Wait, you actually did?!" He couldn't stop laughing.

"Well, yeah…I mean she called my hair fake!" Levy huffed. "Then she said that the reason I don't get dates is because I'm too flat chested…so in my opinion she deserved to have a little bit of beer down her shirt." Levy continued to cross her arms, her face turning a shade of pink.

Gajeel cradled his sides from laughing too much, then looked at her and her pouty expression.

"Well she did seem a little snarky…so thank you?" Gajeel finally stopped laughing, taking a sip of his beer.

"You're welcome!" Levy said sharply, turning to look around the sports bar.

Levy and Gajeel had been friends since college, always hanging out when possible. He always seemed to be the person she turned to for relationship advice, which she was always met with a laugh and "I told you so". Yet, even when he was being a total pain she knew she could always count on him. Levy smiled at him and took a piece of celery from the basket of wings, she always enjoyed their times together.

"So, your mom called?" Gajeel said, releasing Levy from her thoughts.

"Yeah…" Levy sighed.

"Oh…" Gajeel said, knowing what that meant.

"Yep!" Levy looked down at the table. "I mean, she just doesn't understand."

Gajeel shook his head in agreement.

Yeah, I know what you mean." Gajeel said in agreement. "Laxus showed up at my office today."

"Oh, what did he have to say?" Levy inquired.

"That I better show up to his wedding with a woman on my arm…" Gajeel huffed.

"Yeah, my mom tried to set me up on another blind date…ugh." Levy shivered in thought of all the disaster dates she had experienced.

"Yeah, I remember the last one. Gihi." Gajeel snickered.

"Don't remind me…" Levy winced.

"Oh come on!" Gajeel said, leaning forward on his bar stool. "I mean, after all you were the woman of his dreams!" Gajeel began to laugh hysterically.

"Shutup!" Levy pouted.

"I'm sorry…it's just…what did you tell me he said?" Gajeel snickered, trying to coax her into saying the most absurd pick up line she had ever heard.

"I-I don't remember…" Levy lied.

"Oh, well good thing I do!" Gajeel said. "Now I believe he said…Do you like books because…"

"You're giving me a hard cover…yeah, yeah I know very funny…" Levy sighed, her face turning bright red.

Gajeel couldn't control his laughter as is poured out, tears streaming down his face.

"You're getting a kick out of this aren't you?" Levy huffed.

"Yes!" Gajeel said, his laughing subsiding. "I'm sorry…I needed that."

"Glad my embarrassment made you sooo happy!" Levy crossed her arms.

"Oh don't give me that look." Gajeel said, looking at Levy pouting. "I mean, the part that made it so funny is because of the fact that you love books so much!"

"Well, the date ended terribly and thus ends my dating life!" Levy said, wanting the conversation of her prior dating horror stories to stop.

"Oh fine, your no fun…" Gajeel looked defeated, pouring another glass full of beer from their pitcher.

Levy rolled her eyes and pushed out her glass next to his, wanting him to fill it as well.

"Well, with that being said…what are we going to do about the wedding?" Levy said.

"Well, we could always go together." Gajeel inquired. "I mean, we're both going anyway. Might as well be each other's plus ones."

"That's not a bad idea." Levy thought about it. "That way we don't have to go through the trouble of getting dates!"

"Exactly!" Gajeel exclaimed, pointing his finger in the air.

Levy felt a little better knowing the pressure of finding a plus one had been relieved, she would be going with Gajeel. He was her best friend, no harm in going to Hawaii together for their friend's wedding; so she thought as she took another sip of her beer.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am having so much fun writing this story, I just had to post another chapter. The first few chapters probably look like fillers, I just wanted to give a good description of everyone's personalities and relationships. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

Gajeel sat in his office sorting through a proposal that was due by the end of the day. He liked owning his own company, but the paperwork was the part he could live without.

"Shit!" Gajeel cursed, his pen running out of ink.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, looking down at his desk. He was supposed to meet the guys for lunch in an hour, yet the pile of papers weren't getting any smaller. People didn't understand why he still preferred to handwrite his paperwork, he also didn't want anyone to catch on that computers seemed to despise him. The last time he booted up a computer, the whole system crashed within 20 minutes; he had to call Levy to see if there was any way of salvaging the damned thing. Yet, she tried her hardest; the contraption was fried.

Gajeel had finished up the final estimated cost for the new skyscraper going up in the downtown district, than reclined back in his seat; finally relieved to be done with it.

"Mr…I mean Gajeel." Lisanna spoke through the intercom, remembering he hated to be called for so formerly; unless it was Levy teasing him. "Natsu is here."

"Ok, I'll be right down." Gajeel said, standing up from his seat; then continuing out his office door.

Gajeel walked down the long hallway until he hit the main lobby, where he saw a familiar pink haired man sitting on a black leather couch; looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, if it isn't Salamander himself!" Gajeel said, chuckling as he walked closer.

Natsu turned his head to where Gajeel was now standing in front of him; looking up.

"Hey Metal Head!" Natsu said, pointing out his nickname; due to his many piercings covering his face and arms. Usually in the corporate world not many people had many piercings, let alone as many as Gajeel had; yet since he was the president of his own business he felt those rules didn't apply to him.

Gajeel smirked.

"So, we meeting the rest of them at the restaurant?" Gajeel said.

"Yep!" Natsu stood up from the couch. "Let's hurry, I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry!" Gajeel scoffed, walking toward the entrance of the building; Natsu following behind him.

* * *

Gajeel walked through the doors of the Lamia Scale steakhouse, the smell of grills and spices wafting through. He didn't realize just how hungry he was until he saw a waiter walk by with a giant New York strip steak on a plate.

"Oh man, this smells so good!" Natsu said, holding onto his stomach; one thing that man could do was eat.

Gajeel chuckled at his outburst, sitting next to the hostess podium. A young, petite looking girl with amaranth colored hair walked up to them. Her hair was tied up into pigtails with orange ribbons holding them into place; she smile cheerfully before speaking.

"Hello! Welcome to Lamia Scale Steakhouse, my name is Sherria; do you have a reservation?" The girl, now introduced as Sherria said; looking at Gajeel and then to Natsu.

"Yeah, I think that's our table over there." Gajeel said, pointing over to where he could see Laxus and Gray sitting down at a table by the window; both holding a glass of water.

"Oh perfect; follow me!" Sherria said chipperly, escorting them both to the table.

"Well, look who decided to show up!" Laxus said, smirking at them.

Gajeel chuckled and sat down across from Laxus; Natsu sitting across from Gray. That in itself was a bad idea, knowing the two's rivalry; Gajeel wouldn't be surprised if they started arm wrestling before lunch even started.

"So, how's the electric business?" Gajeel laughed, knowing full well that Laxus was doing just fine; since the man owned the electric plant that powered the entire city.

"Just fine, how do you think I manage to afford all the luxuries of this tropical wedding?" Laxus smirked.

"True, although I know for a fact Mira makes enough on her own!" Gajeel said, raising his brow at Laxus.

Gajeel looked at Laxus and Mirajane almost like a power couple. Laxus owned Dreyar Electric, then there was Mirajane Strauss; toughest Lawyer around. Sure she looked innocent and her former career as a model helped that imagine; yet she was defiantly scary when she needed to be. Giving herself the nickname "The Demon". Being the highest paid lawyer sure had its perks, she was good at her job and at times Gajeel felt bad for his friend; knowing the poor man wouldn't be able to get away with anything.

As the four men sat talking manly about business and Laxus's ever approaching marriage; a waiter with with blue, silver colored hair approached them.

"Hello, my name is Lyon; I'll be your waiter today." The waiter said, looking at each of them; then his gaze stopped at Gray.

"Shit!" Gray mumbled; looking down at the table.

Lyon seemed to here Gray's mumbling; yet dismissed it. Gajeel seemed rather intrigued with why the "ice man" had seemed distraught by the waiter.

After their orders were taken and their waiter left, taking another stern glance at Gray; Gajeel smirked.

"Alright, what the hell was that about?" Gajeel looked a Gray, expecting a decent answer.

"Nothing…" Gray sighed, looking out the window of the restaurant.

"Yeah, I don't buy that bullshit!" Laxus interjected.

"What's the matter Ice Princess…did he kick your ass or something?" Natsu chuckled.

"Oh shut up flame for brains!" Gray shouted. "It doesn't even have anything to do with me…that's the stupid part." Gray huffed.

"Don't get it…" Gajeel said, looking confused.

Gray sighed, taking a sip of his water.

"It's about Juvia…" Gray rolled his eyes. "I met him one time when she and I were just walking down the block, nothing wrong with that; he started bombarding her saying how he wanted to be with her." Gray sighed. "Then, once he saw me; he automatically assumed I was 'with' her…ya know intimately…he started to challenge me saying the winner's prize was Juvia."

Gajeel, Laxus and Natsu just looked at him stunned by the ridiculous story.

"Seriously?" Gajeel said. "That story sucks…"

"Yeah, thought it would be more interesting than that…" Laxus agreed.

"I at least expected you to get your ass kicked, but nooo…" Natsu said, rolling his eyes in disapproval.

"Really?!" Gray huffed. "You all suck!" He folded his arms. "The fact of the matter is I'm not even dating Juvia; which is why all these challenges to 'win' her are ridiculous!"

The other three started to laugh hysterically; making every other customer in the restaurant turn to look at them.

"What is so funny?!"Gray seemed confused.

"You really are that dense aren't you?" Gajeel answered, his laughter subsiding.

"Huh?" Gray inquired.

"Oh boy…" Natsu said, placing the palm of his hand on his forehead.

"I don't even want to attempt to get into this conversation…" Laxus sighed. "I'm at least going to need something a lot stronger than water!"

Natsu chuckled.

"What is the big deal?" Gray really didn't seem to understand.

"Ok, you are really dense…just letting you know." Gajeel said. "Juvia likes you, trust me; I've known her since the frickin 3rd grade!" Gajeel sighed. "I can tell by the ridiculous way she looks at you, all googly eyed and shit…"

"What?" Gray was stunned. "I…umm…didn't know?"

"Bullshit!" Laxus said. "I know you like her too. You guys have been flirting non-stop!"

"Yeah, it's kind of annoying…" Natsu shook his head in agreement.

"Seriously?! Says the man that almost had sex with his girlfriend on my back porch last weekend during my house warming party!" Gray exclaimed, Natsu's face turning red remembering last week all too well.

"Well, at least I admitted my feelings for her and asked her out!" Natsu said, sticking his tongue out at Gray. "Man up!"

Gray huffed, his face turning red with anger.

"I oughta kick your ass right into that lobster tank!" Gray shouted, starting to stand up out if his seat before Laxus caught him; pushing him back down.

"Knock it off you too!" Laxus looked to both Gray and Natsu.

"Fine!" Gray sighed.

"Whatever!" Natsu interjected.

After that little outburst, Lyon came holding their orders on a tray; he glared at Gray once again before leaving them be with their food.

"So, speaking of woman…" Laxus said, cutting into his prime rib. "Get a plus one yet?"

Gajeel looked up at Laxus, then rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What if I did?" Gajeel said, cutting into his New York Strip.

"Then I'd say it's about damn time!" Laxus gleamed. "So, who's the lucky gal?"

"It's not like that." Gajeel said, taking a bite.

"What is that supposed to me?" Natsu interjected, putting sour cream on his baked potatoes.

"It's not that kind of 'plus one', meaning I don't have sexual tendencies for her…" Gajeel answered nonchalantly.

The other three looked at him in utter shock, seeming confused by his words.

"Yeah right!" Gray said.

Gajeel looked frustrated, yet he wasn't surprised by their reactions; he had a tendency to enjoy female company quite often.

"Ok, stop beating around the bush…who is it?" Laxus finally asked, seeming annoyed.

"Levy." Gajeel said, taking a sip of water.

"What?!" Natsu shouted; nearly choking on his meal.

Laxus stopped midway from putting another piece of prime rib in his mouth.

"I'm with Natsu on this one…" Laxus finally spoke.

"What? We're just going as friends. It gives us the chance to get you all off our backs for not having a date; plus we're both going their anyway." Gajeel shrugged his shoulders.

"And you give me shit for not owning up to my feelings for a woman…" Gray huffed.

Gajeel dropped his fork and knife on top of his plate, glaring at Gray.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Gajeel started to lose him calm.

Laxus sighed, looking at Gajeel and then to Gray.

"I'm just saying…" Gray sighed.

"Saying what?!" Gajeel prodded.

"That you need to face your damn feelings for Levy, Geez!" Gray blurted out.

Gajeel's expression changed, he seemed to let out a low growl before standing up from his seat.

"I've lost my appetite….I'm out." Gajeel threw money on the table, than started to walk away.

"Gajeel, seriously?" Laxus said, starting to stand up.

"I'm going home." Gajeel said, looking back at the table one last time before disappearing into the restaurant.

Laxus sighed, turning his attention to Gray.

"Ya happy?" Laxus exclaimed. "You just had to piss him off didn't you?"

"What?!" Gray shrugged his shoulders, he was only telling the truth.

"That is definitely a touchy subject…" Natsu sighed.

"Yep!" Laxus agreed, looking to where Gajeel had disappeared.

One thing Laxus had learned in his years of being Gajeel's friend was to not confront the man's feelings for the blunette. He figured out a long time ago that the iron studded man had feelings for her, yet he also knew that Gajeel didn't want to jeopardize the relationship he already had with her by confessing.

* * *

Gajeel kicked his shoes off, then plopped his body onto the couch. He was angrier at himself than at Gray. He knew he was right, although he would rather be mad and walk away than to confront his own feelings for her. He knew they were getting stronger the more they spent time together, yet he didn't have the guts to tell her. What if she didn't feel the same? If that were her answer than he didn't know if he could face the future with not seeing her at all, thus his reasoning for not saying a word.

"Shit!" Gajeel huffed, realizing that maybe going to the wedding as each other's plus ones might be more difficult than he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the late update, I have been really busy lately. Since I kept you all waiting I decided to make this chapter a little longer. This is the last chapter before all the interesting stuff happens in Hawaii!**

"So, you and Gajeel are going to the wedding…together…as each other's plus one, but just as friends?" Lucy said slowly, still trying to process it.

"Yep!" Levy exclaimed. "Isn't it a great idea?"

"Hmm…" Lucy placed her finger on her chin; thinking.

"What's that expression for?" Levy said, having an annoyed look on her face.

'Oh nothing…" Lucy sighed. "I mean, it's a wonderful idea to attend a wedding with a man that you have had strong feelings for since college…yet you were always too timid to except them…might I add that it's in Hawaii?!" Lucy huffed, rolling her eyes. "But yes, by all means it's a terrific idea; what could go wrong…except everything and anything?!" Lucy placed her hand on her forehead in frustration.

"Oh Lucy, I've moved past those feelings; we are strictly just friends!" Levy said, looking at her friend; trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, I don't believe you…sorry!" Lucy exclaimed, giving her the "you can't fool me" look.

Levy sighed, sitting down on her living room couch; placing her hands in her lap.

"Lucy, I have to let those feelings go…" Levy looked out her penthouse window to the many skyscrapers across Magnolia. "No matter how hard it is sometimes…"

Lucy sat down next to her friend, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Levy, one day these feelings are going to just boil over and you won't be able to control them." Lucy looked at her friend, knowing that the feelings Levy had were still very prominent. "I just don't want to see you so torn anymore…"

Levy looked at her friend; she had a point but didn't want Lucy to know that.

"Lucy, I'll be fine!" Levy gave her a wary smile. "I promise!"

Lucy huffed in frustration, knowing Levy would deny her feelings for Gajeel until she was blue in the face; thus not being able to get anywhere with the conversation.

"Your stubborn, you know that?" Lucy looked at Levy; still not convinced with her friends answer.

"Yeah, I know…yet you wouldn't have me any other way!" Levy giggled.

"No, probably not!" Lucy giggled as well.

"Well, I better finish packing; only a week until we leave for Hawaii! Eeek, I'm soo excited!" Levy shot up off the couch and skipped to her room.

Lucy just shook her head at her friend, she needed to just be honest with how she felt for once instead of trying to hide it on a daily basis.

"Okay, well I'm going to go!" Lucy shouted, as she walked to the door. "Call you in a few!"

"Okay!" Levy shouted back.

Once Levy heard the front door close behind Lucy she sat down on her bed, pulling her legs into her chest; hugging herself. She couldn't help the few tears that fell down her face, why did she have to feel this way? Especially for a man that was a big part of her life, it didn't seem fair. There was a negative and positive side to the whole situation; that's just how Levy thought about every aspect of her life. On the plus side, she could confess and by some sheer luck he would feel the same; yet on the minus side she could confess and he would deny her making every encounter between them awkward from that point on. For some reason or another her brain always diverted to the minus/negative side of things; it had since she first laid eyes on him all those years ago during her freshman year in college.

They had been assigned as partners for their business class they had together, his smirk alone made her blush a bright shade of red. When she was finally able to stop acting shy and blush every time he would approach her; they had established a good friendship. As time went on she was able to completely push those foolish feelings aside, knowing they could never be. Every time he would show up to some function with a floosy of a woman, giggling at every stupid remark he made; sure she would get irritated yet she always seemed to wear a fake smile and brush it off. She wouldn't ever let him know the real reason she had poured that beer down that redheads shirt; it didn't have anything to do with her hair color or her 'flat chest'. It was something else entirely. That was the first woman, other than Lucy; to call her out on her feelings for Gajeel. When she heard that woman make a snarky remark about the way she seemed to be looking at him, Levy was shocked; then she had to go and make it worse by saying that Gajeel wouldn't even be attracted to a woman like Levy anyway. Once those words had left the woman's mouth, well she ended up leaving the bar wet and mad as hell; yet Levy wore a giant grin.

If Gajeel every found out the true reason behind that night, well she didn't know if she could ever look him in the face again. Levy didn't feel jealous per say when Gajeel would talk about the woman he went out with, she just felt the whole in her heart; as if it grew another inch with every word. Levy sighed, knowing she couldn't mope in her self-pity for long; she still had another suitcase to pack and with only a few days and a very busy work schedule to do it in. Levy sat up off of her bed and started to rummage through her closet. She hoped that a trip to Hawaii and with the distraction of a wedding; would keep her mind off her feelings and clarify the _friendship_ that she and Gajeel clearly had.

One Week Later

"Come on Shrimp!" Gajeel yelled in front of Levy's front door. "Open up, or else we won't make the flight!" Gajeel pounded on the door once more.

"One second!" Levy replied. "I'm coming, just calm down!"

Levy swung the door open and Gajeel felt his breathe leave his body; her choice of clothing seeming so foreign for her.

Levy had on a pair of short white shorts that rode up just right; showing off her perfect toned thighs. For a shirt, she decided to wear a crop top, orange in color and strapless on the top. Her blue hair was pinned back by her bright orange headband; it seemed to make her blue hair seem so vibrant. Levy wore that one of a kind smile that Gajeel couldn't get enough of, he tried to hide the smile that seemed to creep through; yet it didn't seem to work by the way Levy was looking at him.

"What?" Levy asked, wondering why he wore such a silly smile on his face.

"Oh nothing…" Gajeel shook his head and walked inside. "So, you ready or what?" He tried to play off his goofy grin; acting like he was impatient.

"Yep!" Levy said, turning to walk in front of him and into her bedroom.

Gajeel couldn't keep his eyes from wandering to look down, at her perfect behind; as she sauntered further away from him.

"Get it together Gajeel, she is your best friend!" He thought to himself, sitting down on her couch; looking up at the ceiling.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Levy exclaimed, holding a messenger bag swung across one shoulder and a suitcase in her other hand.

Gajeel turned to look at her and couldn't help but grin.

"Let me guess, that bag across your shoulder is full of books…" Gajeel said, walking over and picking up her suitcase.

"Yep!" Levy smiled.

Gajeel shook his head and followed behind Levy, out her front door and down to the elevator.

"You and your books…" Gajeel chuckled.

"Hey, books nourish the mind!" Levy stuck her tongue out at him. "You should think of reading one sometime."

"Yeah, I'll take that into consideration…" Gajeel rolled his eyes, pushing the L button on the elevator.

Levy just giggled at his expression, watching as the elevator had than come to an abrupt stop, the doors opened and she walked out into the lobby.

* * *

The airport was busy with people cutting in and around, along with the occasional latecomer rushing through the people; dragging their luggage behind them in a rush. Levy took a deep breath, adjusting the strap on her messenger bag; she did not like flying. Yet she needed to push her fears aside and get on the plane, she needed to do it for Mira; knowing that she was going to need someone with a level head to help with any last minute wedding details.

"Hey, stop looking so nervous." Gajeel said, looking down at her; why did she have to be so short?

"I'm not…perfectly fine!" Levy huffed and stood up straight, starting to walk ahead of him.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and followed behind her, looking around at all the people.

They arrived at the terminal, with a departure sign for Hawaii; then the sound of screaming girls broke his eardrums. Gajeel turned to see Mira, Lucy, and Juvia rush to embrace Levy in a hug. Erza sitting against the wall next to Jellal; a little smile escaping her lips.

"Levy!" Mira exclaimed. "I'm soo excited!"

"I know!" Levy smiled. "You're getting married!" Levy hugged Mira again before they all sat down, waiting for the attendant to announce boarding.

Gajeel walked over to where Natsu, Laxus and Gray were sitting; as he then leaned against the wall.

"So, get your feelings in check yet?" Laxus said, looking at Gajeel.

"Shut up!" Gajeel scoffed and looked out the window, as their plane approached the gate.

"Just wondering." Laxus shrugged his shoulders. "Hawaii can be pretty romantic."

Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, no romance for me..." Gajeel looked at his friends, he wasn't going to let his feelings ruin the relationship he already had with her. "Everything's in check."

Yeah…okay…" Natsu scoffed.

"Whatever you say dude…" Gray interjected.

"We'll see…" Laxus huffed.

Gajeel glared at them.

"Hey Gajeel!" Jellal approached them, placing his hand on Gajeel's shoulder. "So, when did you and Levy start dating?"

"Um, we're not…" Gajeel said, turning his gaze back to the window, a blush spreading on his face.

"Oh…" Jellal said, looking away briefly. "Never mind then…"

"See, it's pretty apparent!" Laxus said before Gajeel grunted and walked toward the restroom.

* * *

As everyone boarded the plan, Levy chose the seat near the window; even though she wasn't going to look out of it once they were in the air. Gajeel sitting next to her, placing his laptop case between his legs.

"Seriously?" Levy asked, looking down at the floor.

"What?" Gajeel shrugged his shoulders, he didn't think he did anything wrong.

"There better not be work on that computer that you need to do." Levy squinted her eyes at him.

"Um…no?" Gajeel smiled.

Levy sighed, looking out the window, at the long strip of tarmac; take off approaching.

"Only one job estimate, I promise." Gajeel tried to reassure her, yet it didn't seem to work.

"Fine…" Levy huffed. "You have fun on your laptop and I'll enjoy soaking up the sun on the beach!"

Gajeel just rolled his eyes at her and looked at the people sitting in the plane, Mira resting her head on laxus's arm; oh the sight of the happy couple. Natsu taking calming breaths, he hated flights more than Levy; he tended to have motion sickness. Lucy patted him on the back, making sure there was a barf bag ready. Gajeel just smirked, they were an odd bunch; yet they seemed to make the perfect couple. Juvia managed to get a seat next to Gray, wearing the same giddy expression on her face that she always had when she was near him. Jellal and Erza were tilting their heads back, already starting to doze off. Gajeel began to look toward where the flight attendants were getting drinks ready, when he felt the sharp grip of a hand. Gajeel jolted to attention and looked to the side of him, Levy clutching onto his arm. Gajeel didn't quite understand why she was acting like this until he felt the rumble of the tires and the sound of the plane getting more speed; until he felt weightless with the plane completely leaving the ground. Levy still held onto him, her grip getting tighter. It didn't hurt him per say, yet she did have a strong hold on him; which a large part of him didn't mind. Gajeel looked as the color drained out of her face, watching as Levy tilted her head back in her seat. He sat there, as her grip started to loosen; yet not quite letting go. Gajeel couldn't quite control the small smile that started to appear, as the thought of her still holding onto him seemed to make him have feelings he had always tried to hide.

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read my stories, I really appreciate it. The next chapter will be published sooner since I went to the beach the other day and got some great inspiration!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I posted a chapter early, I hope you all enjoy!**

The sound of birds flying above and the smell of salt water had already made Levy take a breath of relief; she was finally on the ground again. Natsu was down on his knees, kissing it. Levy couldn't help but giggle at his silly outburst; yet she did understand how hard it was to fly. Lucy rolled her eyes in embarrassment as people coming out of the airport stopped for a few minutes to stare at him who was now crawling; seeming a little difficult for him to actually get off of the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy groaned at him, her face turning red in a bright color of embarrassment.

"Land!" Natsu shouted. "Oh sweet sweet land!" Natsu knelt once more and kissed the ground.

"Natsu, please get up…people are staring…" Lucy said, pleading with him to stand.

Natsu looked at her and made a pouty face.

"Fine…" Natsu stood up and took in a deep breath of salty air. "I hate flying!"

"Yeah, we know…" Erza interjected, looking at Lucy. "Well, there's one of Natsu's quirks." Erza couldn't help but let a smirk show through.

"Yeah, but I love him." Lucy giggled and started walking, Natsu running behind her; dragging two suitcases behind him.

Levy smiled, watching as the couple made their way to a shuttle bus. She adjusted her straps on her bag and started to follow them, Gajeel following with their luggage in tow.

"Hawaii is so beautiful!" Mira shrieked, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Huh, you wouldn't ever guess that she is the most ruthless lawyer around…" Laxus whispered, watching as his soon to be wife was still jumping in excitement. "She really is one of a kind." Laxus smiled with pride.

"What honey?" Mira looked at him, her head cocked to the side.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of how lucky I am." Laxus smiled and leaned toward her to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Hehe." Mira giggled, kissing him again; which seemed to linger making the group feel a little awkward.

Erza rolled her eyes and Juvia sighed; looking toward Gray.

"Juvia wants that special somebody to kiss…" Juvia looked away, knowing Gray wasn't paying much attention to her.

Natsu elbowed Gray, which he jumped from the abruptness of it.

"What the hell was that for?!" Gray exclaimed.

"You really are an idiot…" Natsu replied, he clearly wasn't going to get anywhere with the man; especially if he couldn't see the way Juvia was trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, well at least I don't have flame for brains!" Gray yelled, inching closer to Natsu.

"You wanna fight?!" Natsu puffed up his chest, putting his fists up.

"Yeah, as if you would win!" Gray exclaimed.

"Knock it off you two!" Gajeel interjected, grabbing both of the guys by the collar of their shirts.

"Hey, stay out of it metal head!"Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Who you calling Metal Head?!" Gajeel yelled.

Levy rolled her eyes, yet her vacation now seemed complete with the sudden outburst between the three; there was never a dull moment with her friends.

"Come on you idiots…we're leaving with or without you!" Laxus said, walking onto the giant bus.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and followed suit; walking inside.

Natsu gulped in fear, another moving contraption; waiting to torture him further.

"Aww man…" Natsu slowly walked inside, Gray then pushing him the extra step; until he was completely inside. "Asshole…" Natsu grunted, sitting next to Lucy; away from the window. "Can we walk for the rest of the trip?" Natsu looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"You're silly, it's just a bus." Lucy smiled, kissing Natsu on the cheek.

No, it's an evil metal contraption on wheels; determined to ruin my life!" Natsu exclaimed, placing his hand over his gut as soon as the vehicle started to move.

"Oh Natsu." Lucy sighed, patting him on the back; she really didn't like seeing him so distraught.

* * *

Levy stepped out of the bus and onto the flag stone that lined a path to the resort; it was simply breathtaking. The beautiful adobe style structure of the building; followed by the stunning view of the ocean. The warmth of the sun felt amazing on her skin, feeling thankful that she had decided on letting Lucy help pick out most of her wardrobe. Which consisted of a lot of short and tank top outfits and a few bikinis that she was still nervous of wearing in public. Levy continued to walk into the main office and up to the front desk, a man stood there typing away at his keyboard.

"Aloha and welcome to the Paradise Resort, how may I be of service?" The man spoke cheerfully.

"Hello, we have reservations under Dreyar." Laxus spoke with authority, Mira giggling behind him.

"Ah yes, here you are." The man pulled out two keys from a drawer. "You are in the newlywed suite of course, along with free passes to the spa." He smiled.

"Oh yay!" Mira clapped in excitement. "Spa time!"

Lucy smiled cheerfully, being equally excited about the word "free" and "spa" in the same sentence.

Laxus took the keys and took a hold of their luggage once again, the couple thanking the attendant and then proceeded toward their room.

"Hey, let's regroup in a few hours…ok?" Laxus shouted, turning to look behind him once more.

The group shook their head in agreement, then watched as the couple vanished further into the resort.

"I bet they're gonna 'test out' the room…" Natsu interjected, face turning pale from the thought.

"Dude, you're sick!" Gray turned and said.

Natsu glared again at him, scoffing and crossing his arms. "I'm just stating the obvious!"

"Juvia does believe this to most likely be true…" Juvia agreed, her face turning a light shade of red.

"You agree with that idiot?" Gray asked, crossing his arms.

Juvia seemed baffled by his question. "No, Juvia just understands the relationship is all…" Juvia bowed her head, shyness taking over.

"Geez Gray, don't be rude to the poor girl!" Erza shouted, swinging her hand bag up side Gray's head.

"Ow!" Gray shouted, turning to fight back until he fully understood who had just struck him. "You…" Gray's face turning pale, looking away from the scary look Erza was giving.

"Nice going, now you pissed Erza off…" Natsu interjected, before he too got a glare from Erza.

Lucy just giggled, turning to make sure Juvia was alright; noticing a light giggle escape her lips as well.

"Well, as entertaining as this is let's get our rooms so we can chill for a bit." Gajeel said, approaching the front desk. "Reservation for Mr. Redfox." He added, looking at the attendant.

For some reason the way he pronounced his name made Levy feel hot, he seemed so sophisticated and proper; she got the total vision of him in his usual suit she had seen him wear a million times. Yet this vision made her feel something, something deep within; a heat she needed to extinguish.

"Levy!" Gajeel shouted, waving his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Levy!"

"Huh? Oh…sorry…" Levy said, grabbing the key Gajeel had dangling in front of her face.

Gajeel just smirked, earning a blush from Levy; which he found odd. He brushed it off as a mere coincidence and grabbed his luggage, exiting the group.

"I'm gonna go take a nap for a few." Gajeel waved goodbye. "See ya in a bit!"

Levy and the rest of them waved goodbye, hers seeming to linger; which caught Lucy's attention.

"Just friends huh?" Lucy whispered, passing by with Natsu beside her; on their way to they're designated room.

Levy glared as Lucy then giggled, knowing she had pushed a button; which Lucy liked to do on occasion.

"See you in a bit!" Lucy waived goodbye, disappearing into the crowd of people.

Levy grabbed her luggage, waved goodbye to the rest as they waited for their keys; then proceeded on her way to her room. Of course Levy and Gajeel were just friends, the vision she had and feelings she felt were just a glitch in her brain; nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

Levy dropped her luggage by her bed, plopping onto the cushiony mattress. Her face still had a red tint to it, the blush lingering; she shook her head.

"Pull yourself together Levy!" She said to herself, tapping her cheeks.

Levy stood up, putting her bag in her lap; rummaging through it. She pulled out a bikini, it was a light coral color with white bows on the sides of the lower piece; along with a white bow in the center of the top piece. She found a pair of white flip flops as well and went into the bathroom to change, she hadn't worn a bikini for a while now and was a little nervous about just how revealing it would be.

Levy felt a little uncomfortable standing in front of the giant mirror that was in the bathroom, she felt awkward at first; pulling the material to see if it would magically cover more skin. To what little effort it took, it didn't seem to work; as the same amount of skin still showed as before. Levy sighed and grabbed a beach towel, walking out into her room and opening up the sliding glass door that led outside to a little patio area that overlooked the beautiful crystal clear water of Hawaii.

"This should help me feel more relaxed." Levy said, reassuring herself; walking onto the white sandy beach.

Gajeel had tried to rest, yet his thoughts wouldn't let him; he tried to get some distance between him and Levy by leaving to go to his room. It didn't seem to help his thought process as he was left restless thinking of the blue haired bookworm.

"Damn it!" Gajeel cursed, sitting up in his bed; looking to the view through his sliding glass door.

Gajeel got out of bed and grabbed a pair of board shorts; walking into the bathroom. When he came out he wore nothing more than the pair of grey board shorts that had iron studs lining the sides; followed by a design of a silver dragon going down the left side. He walked out into the fresh, salt water filled air; taking a much needed deep breathe. The wind felt good against his skin, along with the sun beating down. The weather seemed perfect, the weather back home was nothing compared to this. The view of the beach was magnificent, the crystal clear water against the white sand of the beach. He could stay here for what felt like forever; the view of woman wasn't bad either. He looked as they all stood there in their too tight bikinis; some sun bathing. Gajeel let out a smirk when he noticed a certain woman in particular; her figure was amazing all the way down to her perfect behind. The way her body curved and the way her skin gleamed in the sun; her blue hair shined brightly from the sun's rays. Gajeel took a closer look, watching as she bent down to pick up a seashell, examining it carefully. That's also when he noticed the familiar tattoo on her left shoulder blade; the same symbol that was plastered on their college banners and posters growing up. A tribal looking design of a fairy, white in color with pink outlining. Gajeel's eyes widened when he realized just who he was checking out, his best friend Levy McGarden; in all her glory along with the very tattoo they both had on their bodies after a drunken night after finals.

Gajeel diverted his attention to the opposite end of the beach, looking away from the stunning imagine of his friend. He hadn't seen her in a bikini since college, which was when he was oblivious of his now persistent feelings for her. The way the bikini clung tightly to her body, he wondered if those tiny white bows were the only thing holding the fabric together and just how roughly he needed to pull before the fabric puddled at her feet; leaving her body bare. He let out a primal growl, one he hadn't made in quite some time.

* * *

Lisanna zipped up her suitcase, the last inch of zipper getting stuck; meaning she packed more than she probably needed. She sighed, leaning against her bed; trying to squish the suitcase further down. As much as she tried, she was unable to get it to budge; knowing she needed to be at the airport in only 2 hours. Lisanna did not want to be late on arrival for her sister's wedding extravaganza; the one she and Mira had been working on for the past year. Just when she felt all hope was lost, she felt rough hands on top of hers; pushing her tiny ones aside and pushing the suitcase further down getting it to zip the rest of the way.

"Done!" Bickslow said, smiling down at her.

Lisanna sighed, feeling grateful he had come in the nick of time.

"You are a lifesaver!" She chimed, taking her suitcase and pulling it off of her bed.

"Anytime!" Bickslow grinned, his tattoo curving with his face.

Lisanna giggled, then proceeded with a final mental checklist. "Ok, I think I have everything on my list done!"

"Well it's about time, we need to catch the taxi for the airport!" Bickslow stated, chuckling at the end.

"Hey, my mental notes always come in handy!"Lisanna said, pursing her lips and crossing her arms.

"I know, I know." Bickslow said, raising his hands in surrender.

Lisanna couldn't help but blush and let out a soft giggle, he always seemed to make her smile. She unfolded her arms and grabbed her luggage, walking out of her room; Bickslow following behind her.

"Ok, let's go!" Lisanna let out a deep breath, looking around her apartment once more; feeling a little uneasy.

Bickslow could see something was wrong and cocked his head to the side like a lost puppy.

"Ok, spill it!" He inquired.

"Nothing…I'm just nervous is all…" Lisanna confessed. "I mean, how are we going to tell them?" She looked down at the floor.

Bickslow walked closer to her, cupping her face in his hands.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will take it just fine!" He smiled at her. "Besides, I'm the one that has to worry…I mean will you still love me after my face gets rearranged by your soon to be brother in law; aka my best friend?!"

"Of course I will, bruises and all!" Lisanna giggled, kissing his nose.

Bickslow's grin lingered, sticking his tongue out. She just smiled cheerfully, even thought they were complete opposites; meaning he was on the crazier side and she was more mellow. They were perfect for each other, if this is what made Lisanna happy she was sure her brother and sister would be happy for her as well; yet she always had her doubts in the pit of her stomach of their reaction. This week in Hawaii would be when she would announce her and Bickslow's relationship, along with their recent news of moving in together; with everyone being so busy lately no one had actually caught on. Lisanna sighed once more, kissing Bickslow on his cheek before opening her front door; she wrapped her arm around his and walked beside him down the hall.

 **I hope you all enjoyed! I had to put in a Bickslow/Lisanna moment. I really like this couple as well, for all you Bickslow/Lisanna fans I hope you enjoyed! More to come and of course the next chapter will be full of all sorts of surprises! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am soooo sorry that it took me so long to update! I have been crazy busy and was stumped as to what I should write for the next chapter….so I decided to make this more of a filler on Gajeel's feelings for Levy. *WARNING LEMON*...only in his dreams though...for now..*grins mischievously* lol**

Lisanna stepped off of the plane and looked out into the beautiful scenery that was Hawaii. It gave her a sense of strength to face her siblings regarding her and Bickslow's relationship.

"Hey!" Bickslow called toward her, noticing she seemed to get lost in her atmosphere.

He loved that about her, the way she found beauty in the simplest of things. He had been with his fair share of woman but none came close in comparison to her; she was the real deal for him.

"What are you smiling about mister?!" Lisanna asked, her hands on her hips; lips pursed.

"Huh? Oh nothing…." Bickslow's smiled lingered a few minutes more before he grasped Lisanna's hand and proceeded to walk toward a shuttle bus that would take them to the resort.

He still had knots building in his stomach, he knew he could handle Laxus; yet Mirajane was a different story. He knew she was called The Demon for a reason, yet he knew Lisanna was worth it.

"Ready?" Lisanna asked, looking up at his face. Her hand seemed to grip tighter.

"Yeah, I am." Bickslow smiled down at her, as they both stepped into the bus and took their seats; this trip would define everything for them.

* * *

 _Her skin felt like silk underneath his rough hands; the sultry smell of lavender and Vanilla infiltrated his senses. She was everything he ever wanted and also everything he knew he shouldn't have. Her blue hair gleamed like sapphire in the sun lit sky; the creamy color of her skin looked delectable. The soft touch of her hands on the back of his neck, pulling him down rather roughly; yet still tentative. She had always been so kind to him, so pure and well...perfect. Gajeel's lips traced along her collarbone, her taste and feel sending shivers down him spine; this woman was truly everything. The sound of her pleasurful moans, followed by the light touch of her fingertips. The look of her Rosie face, the flutter of her eyelashes; every detail of her seemed important to him._

 _"Gajeel.." Levy whispered, followed by the trace of her lips on his own. "I...I need you."_

 _Those words echoed around in his mind, the same words he yearned for years ago; the ones he didn't think he would ever here from her. He couldn't control the urges that coursed through his body any longer, embracing her tiny frame in his arms; lifting her higher and carrying her into his bed. The tightening of his pants made him yearn for her touch even more now than before; his manhood begged for it._

 _"Levy.." Gajeel looked down at her body underneath his; pressed against his sheets in a tangled blue haired beautiful mess. "I've wanted you for so long.." He was afraid of his feelings surfacing, afraid of loosing her forever._

 _"Now you have me." Her kind smile appearing; her hand cupping his face; placing a kiss on his forehead._

 _He shivered in response to her touch once again, his hand exploring her body; tracing her curves. Her body shuddered from his touch, her back arching in response. He couldn't wait any longer as he started to tear away at her bikini bottoms, loosening the tiny bows that held it all together; revealing even more of her body to him. When the bottoms were completely gone from his line of vision, lying on the floor; he couldn't help but take in ever inch of her body. She was beautiful, every part of her was to him. Gajeel lowered his head and placed a kiss on her hip bone, making her squeal in excitement; his lips now exploring lower and deeper. His tongue now tracing her inner thighs, licking every inch that was Levy; the closer he became to her entrance the rougher she pulled on his hair._

 _She was urging him to get closer, to release all the pent up tension she had for the man, wanting him to know it was him who made her scream in pleasure._

 _Gajeel's tongue had then plunged inside her, licking inside and tasting her; her inner thighs now dripping wet from the feeling. His hands massaged her thighs as his tongue worked inside of her, wanting to make her release and scream his name. Her tugs became rougher and made Gajeel hungry for more, he wanted her to be assertive; wanted her to tell him exactly what she liked and where._

 _"Gajeel...G-Gajeel!" Levy screed his name, her hips grinding with the motions; urging him to continue. "Don't stop.."_

 _He loved hearing his name come from her raspy voice, knowing that it was him who made her feel wild with pleasure; he wanted to be the only one who could ever make her feel like this again. He lifted his head from between her legs and slid up her body; until their faces were only inches apart. Levy didn't seem to hold back for too long before she was kissing his lips with aggression, showing him how much she had wanted him._

 _Levy began working on pulling the strings of his swim trunks apart, trying not to break the friction of there kisses. She looked at him for another moment, truly looking at him; her mouth now on his neck kissing until she stopped at his collar bone. His shorts had been untied as she started to pull them away from his body; slowly revealing himself to her. His shorts than joined her bottoms on the floor, as they both lay in bed naked in front of one another; aside from the thin piece of material covering her breasts. Levy didn't want to stop kissing him, he tasted and felt amazing; her fingers tracing the indentations of his muscles._

 _"Gajeel..." Levy whispered against his neck. "Gajeel.." She said again. "Gajeel...wake up!" This time louder, causing him to look at her in confusion, noticing now that she was no longer there._

"Gajeel!" A familiar voice shouted at him.

Gajeel rolled over in bed, the brightness peaking through his curtains to the view of the hawaain beach.

"What?!" Gajeel said fiercely, turning to see Laxus at the foot of his bed; a bucket of water in his hand. "Don't you dare!" He said, before sitting up, the sheets draping from his hips.

"Well I almost had to resort to this with the dream you were having." Laxus said, walking inside of the bathroom to dump the water, then walked back out.

"So...how long were you sitting there?" Gajeel inquired, his face turning a light shade of red.

"Long enough..." Laxus answered followed by a chuckle. " I'm telling you, hiding your feelings from her is only going to make it harder on you." Laxus then began to laugh. "No pun intended!" He managed to say for a brief second before laughing hysterically again.

Gajeel looked in his lap, noticing the effects of his very steamy dream he had just a few minutes before.

"Shit!" Gajeel muttered as he rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. "Your an asshole, you know that?!" Gajeel shouted from the bathroom, then began to start the water for a very cold shower.

Laxus sat down on the chair overlooking the beach view, he needed to talk some sense into his friend before he went too far into the friend zone to even be able to confirm his feelings to himself. Everyone could see that Gajeel and Levy had intense feelings for one another, all except them.

Gajel walked out of the bathroom with a pair of shorts on, walking over and sitting down next to his friend.

"What I wanna know is how the hell did you get into my room?!" Gajeel looked at Laxus with a stern expression.

"Your the one that left the sliding door open..." Laxus said shaking his head.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and reclined back in his chair, he had a lot on his mind and the dream didn't help him sort any of it out; it only made his feelings stronger.

"You are an idiot..." Laxus said, taking a frustrating sigh.

"What?!" Gajeel jolted to attention, his hands clutching the arm rests of the chair.

"You heard me...when are you going to be honest with her?" Laxus finally asked the question that everyone else had always wanted to know the answer to.

"I'm not..." Gajeel said, lowering his head.

Lacus rolled his eyes. " why not?"

"I'm not the kind of guy that deserves her." Gajeel admitted.

"Oh shut up with that shit already!" Laxus huffed, his friend was being ridiculous.

"I'm serious. She is so sweet and innocent and I'm well...me..." Gajeel sighed, standing up and walking to the mini fridge to get a drink.

"You guys may be opposites, but she is the only woman that has been in your life the longest..." Laxus inquired, having a very valid point.

"Yeah because we've been friends this whole time." Gajeel took a sip of water.

"Your not getting what I'm trying to say..." Laxus was running out of things to say. "Mira and I are total opposites but we also work really well together." Laxus looked at Gajeel, who now had a perplexed look on his face. "Look, all I'm saying is that you don't know how it'll turn out unless you try."

Gajeel stood there for what seemed like forever, his friend had a good point; yet his friendship with Levy meant more to him than anything. He didn't want to loose the connection they already had by trying something different and it not working.

"I don't know..." Gajeel muttered, walking back over and sitting down.

"Fine...I have to warn you though; one day she will end up with someone..." Laxus looked at Gajeel with a serious look. "Are you prepared to attend her wedding as a guest and watch her walk down that aisle for someone else?"

With that last statement Laxus stood up and walked toward the front door; hearing the sound of the water bottle crackling in Gajeel's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay….so I am really sorry for the very long break….the writer's block was insane! All I can say now is that I am back and ready to start writing again…a few of my stories had me at a standstill but no more! Hahaha I hope you all like the chapter, it's quite longer than the rest. This chapter mainly focuses on Laxus and Mirajane..hope you all enjoy!**

"Mira!" Lucy shouted for her friend, she was supposed to be meeting her and the girls for drinks 20 minutes ago. "You there?"

Lucy pushed the door to Mira and Laxus's room open, as it was already ajar. She then proceeded to walk inside, scanning her surroundings.

The suite that the couple had was gorgeous, of course it would be…Lucy huffed. The light that still lingered from the all too beautiful sunset still lingered on the silk curtains hanging from the curtain rods. The view took her breathe away, sure her and Natsu had a gorgeous view of the beach; but this topped them all. The way the sky seemed to cascade over the crystal clear ocean and the outstretched patch of sea that seemed to look endless. Lucy could have stared at the view for hours, yet she knew she needed to find Mira first; the big dinner was only two hours away and they had already missed cocktail time.

"Mira!" Lucy walked into the bedroom that was also breathtaking; from the bamboo floors to the canopy bed with fabric flowing down the bedposts.

Lucy walked further inside and could hear the faint sound of weeping. "Mira?" Lucy asked, peaking her head around the corner to reveal Mirajane crying in her hands as she sat inside the giant jet powered bathtub. Lucy didn't mean to keep looking since she was clearly naked in the water, yet she didn't understand why her friend was crying.

Lucy rushed to her side looking only at her face; that was still covered by her hands and tears that were pooling out of her fingers. Mira lifted her head slighting away from her hands to see Lucy now sitting beside her, worry clearly written on her face.

"What's the matter Mira?!" Lucy asked again.

Mira felt ashamed to even tell her the reason for her tears, all her feeling were surfacing since they had landed on the island; it was a major cause of cold feet if she ever saw it.

"N-nothing..I'll be out in a m-minute." Mira said through sobs.

"I don't believe you!" Lucy interjected, Mira could confide in her.

"You'll just think I'm overreacting…" Mira exclaimed.

"Of course I won't." Lucy exclaimed.

Mira then fully lifted her head from her hands, as her arms wrapped around her body. "I'm scared."

Lucy looked at her in shock.

"What?! Why?" Lucy said, wondering what she had to fear.

"I..I'm scared that one day Laxus will…" Mira looked away from Lucy's gaze, wondering if she should even bother telling her the truth.

"What about Laxus?" Lucy was now very concerned.

"I'm afraid that one day Laxus will grow bored of me…" Mira finally exclaimed. "I don't want to be alone…" Mira lowered her head once more and began to weep.

Lucy looked at Mira stunned, why would she ever think Laxus would leave her? That man loved Mira more than anything in the world; Lucy knew that more than most since he had confided in her about his feelings before he had proposed. The look of raw feeling very prominent on his face, even though after their conversation he made her promise to never speak of it ever again; he didn't want people to think of him as weak..or vulnerable. Knowing this, Lucy was going to make sure Mira didn't think things like that about Laxus, although she didn't know how she could explain it to her without telling Mira about their conversation.

"Mira, he would never grow bored of you. He loves you." Lucy said, standing up to grab a towel that was hanging on the rack by the doorway. "Come on, lets you get you out of the tub." Lucy stretched the towel out, to block the sight of Mira's naked body.

Mira stood up, only barely; as she stepped one foot out followed by the next. Once she felt the fabric of the towel; she wrapped it around her body almost hiding herself in the soft material. Lucy helped walk her outside of the bathroom and had her sit down on the bed, taking a seat next to her after she had situated herself.

"Look Mira, this is only a case of cold feet; there is no need to worry about you ever being alone." Lucy tried to smile at her, hoping it would make her feel better. "You are both perfect for each other, everyone sees it and I know you do as well." Lucy sat with her arms crossed, looking down at her friend.

"I know…I just.." Mira began to cry again. She knew she was acting odd, especially for her; yet she was always afraid that Laxus would get tired of her mood swings. She thought of herself as annoying, yet she only acted that way because she loved him so much. Maybe one day, after she had a few kids and she might not look like the model she once was he would grow bored of her and leave her for someone younger. Even thinking about it in her head she knew she was going crazy, yet the thoughts still circled around in her brain; she never wanted Laxus to feel dissatisfied with her. The thoughts made her cry once again, she was a wreck; this wedding was going to take a toll on her emotionally.

Lucy had run into the kitchen quarters of the room to boil some water on the stove for some hot tea, she knew Mira would snap out of it soon; yet she wasn't going to leave her either.

"Here, drink some." Lucy said, extending the mug to Mira.

Mira grabbed the mug from Lucy's hands and took a sip, she really appreciated Lucy staying with her; even though she probably looked like a complete wreck.

"Lucy, I'm sorry." Mira whispered.

"For what?" Lucy asked.

"For you picking me up out of the bathroom while I wept in the bathtub like a blubbering idiot." Mira said, then heard a light giggle come from Lucy's mouth.

Mira thought about her statement and started to join in the brief laughter between her and her friend. Then the laughter had stopped between the two and complete silence surrounded the room.

"So, I won't get replaced by a younger version of me?" Mira quickly asked.

"Of course not. Besides, you're not a robot." Lucy giggled.

Mira sighed and took another sip from her mug.

"Well, I'll leave you alone for a little while. Dinner starts in about an hour. Don't be late." Lucy exclaimed as she smiled at Mira and started to walk out of the room. "Are you going to be ok Mira?"

"Yes, thank you Lucy." Mira said watching as Lucy smiled at her and then walked out of the room and the sound of the main door to the room close behind her.

* * *

Lucy continued to walk down the open corridors away from the rooms of the suite and on her way to the resorts bar when she saw Laxus walking towards her. Now was her chance to let him in on what had just happened; Lucy watched as Laxus had almost passed by her when she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Lucy said, looking up at Laxus's stunned expression.

Can it wait? I have to get ready for tonight's dinner." Laxus said, as he started to walk away from Lucy again.

"It's Mira." Lucy said, then she had his complete attention.

* * *

Laxus opened the door to his room and proceeded to look for Mira, Lucy had filled him in on everything and quite frankly he was shocked that Mira would ever feel that way. When Laxus approached the bedroom he saw Mira lying on the bed only covered with a towel, her head resting on the pillow; her gaze looking out toward the window to the sea outside. Laxus approached the bed carefully, until he reached the mattress, kicking of his boots; he then crawled onto the bed until he was lying behind Mira. His arms wrapping around her in a strong embrace, he never wanted this woman to ever feel like that again; she was all he would want in this world. He would scream it from the rooftop if that's what was needed to be done to make her feel wanted. He would never let her be alone, not as long as there were stars in the sky.

Mira turned her body around, until her bare chest was pressed against his. Her face buried in his body, the feeling of tears drenching his shirt. Laxus placed a kiss on top of her head, as well as his hand running through her hair.

"I love you." Laxus whispered, the sound of her sobs growing louder now.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a mess!" Mira exclaimed.

"A beautiful one at that." Laxus said, looking at her face in all its beauty.

Mira giggled, then hid her face in his chest once more.

"I'm being serious." Mira said.

"So am I." Laxus countered. He wasn't going to let her feel the way she was feeling. "I love you Mira. For all your beauty, kindness and yes…even your mood swings. I love all of you, that's why I want to marry you… that's why I'm going to marry you." Laxus exclaimed, watching as Mira's face turned up slightly to face laxus's once more.

Mira was about to hide her face in his chest again, but before she could Laxus had his hands pressed against her cheeks. His lips brushed against hers until they were joined together. Mira clung to his arms, not wanting to let go of him.

Laxus could feel her neediness in her touch, he wanted her to know that he was hers and no one else's; he would give this woman everything. Mira's kisses became rougher, more persistent; Laxus tore away the towel leaving it in a small pile in the corner of the room. His hands exploring her naked body, he would never got tired of feeling her skin…her curves. Then he felt her stop abruptly, now looking at him once again.

"What if I don't look like this one day?" Mira asked. "Would you still love me then?" Mira's eyes were watering.

Laxus placed a kiss on her collarbone, tracing his lips up her body until they were resting underneath her earlobe.

"I will love you until we take our last breathes and even after that you will be my only love." Laxus whispered. "I will love you for all of you, and yes even if you don't look like this anymore…which I highly doubt will happen." Laxus said, as he then traced his lips down her body again until they rested above her breasts.

Mira wrapped her arms around his head, this man truly loved her; with all of his heart. Maybe at times he was a little difficult at showing it, but right now she knew without a doubt that this man truly loved her and she knew she truly loved him. He was her forever and always, she knew that with absolute certainty.

"I love you…I love you so much." Mira whispered, kissing his forehead.

"I love you too baby." Laxus kissed her chest, then her sides.

Laxus pressed her body closer into his, his kisses becoming rougher, he needed to feel her; all of her.

"Make love to me." Mira pleaded, looking into his eyes.

Laxus smiled at her, tracing his fingers up and down her body; making her back arch in response.

"You don't even have to tell me to." Laxus said, flipping Mira on her back; his body now towering over her.

She was gorgeous, breathtakingly beautiful. She was everything he ever needed and wanted, she had stuck with him through his darkest times. Hell, she was more than he ever deserved; yet the way she looked at him made him feel he was all she ever wanted. Her fingertips touching his face, her hand caressing him. Then her hands explored deeper down his body as he continued to kiss her neck trailing down to her breasts once more. His tongue flicking against her nipples, as they hardened from the touch.

"Laxus!" Mira whimpered, her lips pursed.

Laxus searched her body with his hands, taking his time; making her squirm. His fingers then reaching between her thighs, tracing beside her clit. He could hear the sounds of her pants, knowing he was getting closer to making her climax; she was also the type of girl that was easily turned on by teasing movements. His fingers slid inside her, making her jolt with pleasure; then moaning in agreement. His thumb began tracing her clit in unison with his fingers sliding in and out of her.

"Baby…" Mira pleaded, kissing his neck; tracing her tongue down his collarbone. "I need you inside of me…"

Laxus smiled, he loved hearing her voice; sounding out of breath from her tension that was building.

"Soon baby, soon." Laxus reassured her, knowing how badly he wanted to be inside of her; yet part of him liked teasing her…if only for a little while.

Laxus continued his movements inside her, loving the sound of her moans echoing throughout the room. Her hips were rocking into his hand, yearning for every thrust inside her. Laxus slid his fingers out of her, rubbing her clit one last time before bending down to kiss her inner thighs; licking the wetness between them.

"Mmmm…" Mira moaned, grabbing Laxus by his hair, urging him closer.

"Really now…" Laxus smiled, his tongue tracing from her inner thigh to her clit; lapping over it.

Mira grabbed onto his hair tighter, rocking her hips as he plunged his tongue inside her; relishing in her taste.

"Don't stop baby!" Mira said, throwing her head back in pure ecstasy. "Don't s-stop…" Before Mira couldn't finish another word, her inner walls tightened and Laxus could feel her climax pushing through. Laxus moved his head up from between her legs fumbling with his hands to undo his pants and shirt. Mira assisted him with the process, she needed to feel him inside her; she needed to feel their bodies intertwine with one another.

Mira then watched as Laxus ripped his clothes apart, then as they fell to the floor in a tattered mess. He must be anxious if not more than she was. Laxus was still straddled over her, panting from the effort it took him to tear fabric apart; he lowered his face down to hers again and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You're my world Mira." Laxus proclaimed.

Mira kissed him repeatedly after the words left his mouth, his words and voice alone were almost enough to send her into an orgasm; yet she needed him inside. Laxus saw the yearning in her eyes, knowing full well what she wanted.

"You're mine as well." Mira said, before Laxus thrust his cock inside of her.

Mira grabbed onto his shoulders, her legs locking together around his torso. Her body was sliding up and down, not wanting to break the friction. Laxus thrust deeper inside her, his thrusts became harder. With every thrust, she could feel the tip of him pressing against her g-spot. Her orgasm than washed over her body like a tidal wave, unable to be contained any longer. Her hips moved quicker, and her screams became louder; he could see her breasts bobbing up and down after ever thrust. His mouth enveloped her left nipple, tugging on it with his teeth. Her moans were now shouts and her fingers dug deeper into his back, making his movements faster; Laxus felt his climax coming through as well. His manhood releasing inside of her, his grunts become deep moans of pleasure; their sensual screams filling the honeymoon suite. Laxus now lay ontop of Mira, panting with exhaustion; her face was flushed and her hair a mess.

"I love you Laxus Dreyar." Mira said, kissing his lips once more.

I love you Mira Strauss."

Laxus then rolled onto his side, embracing Mira into his arms once again; kissing her back as hey lay on the bed. Laxus could have fallen asleep with her in his arms and he would have to if it weren't for the knock at the door.

"Seriously?!" Laxus growled.

"It's ok, go answer it." Mira reassure him, rolling over and kissing him on the forehead.

"I don't want to…" Laxus argued.

Mira rolled her eyes, followed by a giggle; her breasts jiggling against his chest.

"Now I really don't want to." Laxus smirked.

Mira gave him a look that quickly changed his mind, as he then go off the bed and grabbed a pair of swim trunks that were hanging on the bed post.

The knocking continued, more persistently now.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming…just hold on a frickin minute!" Laxus shouted, grabbing the doorknob and yanking the door open in a fury.

"What?!" Laxus said quickly, annoyance setting in.

"Well, aren't you a lovely sight today…" Evergreen said, followed by a chuckle.

"Oh, hey Ever…" Laxus answered, then gesturing for her to come inside. "It's just Evergreen!" Laxus turned and said before going out onto the balcony for some fresh air.

Evergreen walked inside, sitting herself down on the couch.

Mira walked out in a red silk robe, wrapping the strap around her waist before taking a seat next to Evergreen; giving her a hug.

"Oh I'm so glad you and my brother could make it!" Mira said with excitement.

"Well of course." Evergreen said. "Sorry if I interrupted anything…" Evergreen giggled.

"He'll be ok, some fresh air will help…" Mira giggled, even though inside she wished they were still tangled within each other.

Evergreen looked over to where Laxus was leaning over the balcony, taking in deep breathes; he was still feeling raw from climaxing with Mira only minutes before Evergreens arrival.

"Oh, what I came here to tell you guys is that Lisanna and Bickslow just arrived and that we will all be at the restaurant within the hour."

"That's right, the dinner is tonight!" Mira gleamed with excitement to see her little sister, it had seemed so long ago.

"Ok, then we will see you in a little while." Evergreen stood up from her seat, waved goodbye and walked out the door.

Once Evergreen shut the door, Laxus walked inside; looking straight at Mira wrapped in her robe. The way the fabric clung to her body, and the tiny parts of skin showing; he wanted to continue at where they left off.

Mira could see the look in his eyes, like he was hungry for her again.

Laxus walked over and hunched his body over hers, tugging on the material.

"So, where were we?" Laxus asked, kissing her lips softly.

"Well I was about to take a nice hot shower…if you'd like to join me…" Mira smirked and stood from her seat, slowly taking the robe off as she made her way to the bathroom.

Laxus followed behind her, taking in the sight of her naked behind.

"I am a lucky man!" Laxus thought to himself before closing the bathroom door behind them.

* * *

Gajeel straightened the collar on his shirt, making sure everything was ready; as he then combed his fingers through his hair. He was about to have dinner with everyone down at the resorts restaurant; per Laxus.

"Alright, I'm good to go!" Gajeel said, walking out of his room and down the hall.

Levy walked out of her room at around the same time, turning to face Gajeel. The sight of her took his breathe away, the way her dark purple dress clung to her body; accentuating all of her curves. Her hair was in blue curls, flowing gently around her face.

"Hey!" Levy said, noticing how handsome he looked in his black dress shirt and dark blue jeans; followed by his black boots. "Well don't you look all spiffy!" She giggled.

"Well, you don't look to bad yourself." Gajeel smirked, trying to hide how much he truly liked what she was wearing.

"Thank you?" Levy smiled, wondering if she should take it as a compliment.

Gajeel rubbed the back of his head, seeming a little nervous about what words he should use next. "It was a compliment by the way Shrimp…" Gajeel fake smiled, looking down at her.

"Oh, well than…thank you…again!" Levy giggled, her face turning a light shade of red.

Gajeel smirked, walking down the hall next to her; every so often catching a glimpse of her.

Once they all arrived at the restaurant, it all seemed like college again; Natsu and Gray began fighting and Gajeel seemed to get involved. The girls all sat together and talked, followed by a few giggles. Freed and Evergreen sat amongst themselves; talking about old times. Levy looked at them all, loving the life she had and the friends that were in it; they had all become close and she knew that her life wouldn't be the same without them. Yet she felt something was missing; just as that thought had processed, there was a loud slam followed by a familiar voice.

"Hey!" Bickslow shouted, sticking his tongue out; Lisanna shaking her head and giggling. "We ready to party before the couple says I do?!" Bickslow walked further into the restaurant to where they were all sitting, Lisanna followed beside him.

Levy noticed how close the two seemed, yet she and Gajeel were close so she decided to not look further into it; or else she would be forced to face her feelings for the iron studded man sitting before her.


End file.
